Hydroxyapatite cement (HAC) has thus far proven to be an effective material to serve as a bone substitute in non-load bearing applications associated with congenital malformations, oncology surgery and traumatic injury. In this technology transfer project, we propose to expand the use of HAC by continuing to explore its use in bone defects in the oral cavity. Preliminary information indicates that HAC is effective in supporting bone repair in surgically created mandibular bone defect sites, as long as the material remains stabilized in the defect site. In this project we have partnered with Howmedica-Leibinger to expand on our earlier findings to study the effectiveness of HAC in supporting bone implants adjacent to dental implants. Additionally it is proposed to study straightforward methodology to prevent washout of the cement and thereby maintain its stability in clinical situations. We plant to expand on our current animal model to conduct these studies. These studies will further develop the myriad of clinical applications for which HAC may be useful. It is anticipated that pending the results of this work and other ensuing projects from the Center, clinical trials may be developed through the Clinical Resources and Outreach Center.